


DeanCas Reverse Bang - Art Masterpost

by Busy (BusySquirrel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySquirrel/pseuds/Busy
Summary: Original Prompt: Dean and Cas in the southwest somewhere, hunting a chupacabra (OR ARE THEY???). Maybe the locals think it's aliens. Maybe Dean and Cas have romantic times and maybe also tequila. We just don't know. I'm thinking MOTW but the rest is up to you.Also important to note, the goat's name is Tom, and he is dead.





	DeanCas Reverse Bang - Art Masterpost

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Said, He Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073172) by [zaphodsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphodsgirl/pseuds/zaphodsgirl)




End file.
